1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing device equipped with a sliding bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
A sliding bearing (hereinafter simply referred to as “bearing”) is widely used to support relative rotation, sliding, or sliding rotation between a bearing and a shaft member.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a bearing formed through insert molding using an electrocast metal part at the axial core of a resin-molded part. By thus forming the inner peripheral surface of a bearing constituting a bearing surface by a metal part, it is possible to obtain a bearing surface superior in wear resistance and to set with high precision a bearing gap formed between the bearing surface and a shaft member inserted into the inner periphery thereof.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2003-56552 A